So Much Beauty in a Storm
by hansome
Summary: Sora and Kairi want a romantic night on the beach. What happens when they find themselves a daring little doppelganger, and anything but a crowded area? Sora/Vanitas/Kairi lemon. ?


To Sonchan, c;

_Out where the stones lay like bones by the ocean, out where the waves crash contempt on the land. Someone was trembling for fear of the tempest; somebody silently reached for their hand._

The sun was setting into intriguing shades of primrose, and burnt oranges. The clouds had completely faded, but there was a bit of a drizzle that fell onto the beach of Destiny Islands. Most of the island was vacant, other than the two that had the softest footfalls into the wet sand. It was getting dark, and the two were growing closer by the second. Sora and Kairi had been together for around a year or so, and time was giving them new sets of wounds. Sora stopped walking, and Kairi tripped over him, plunging the both of them into the damp low tide. The soft current grew strong, touching at their bare feet and their shins. Kairi's pink little sundress was blown up her thighs when she sat up, giving Sora an opportunity to lean forward, to pin her to the sandy shores and to smile below him. To give Kairi a warm smile, that sent her into shades of highs that she'd never seen before. The warmth of the wind coveted their bodies, though the cool of the drizzle offset their arms and Sora's back. Drips on Kairi's face had her grinning madly, and she leaned forward as they chuckled under their breath. A relationship was something that Kairi had desired since she was a child. She wanted her prince charming to hold her in the rain, and to kiss her, and come back for her; be back all the time.

This prince charming was a little different than something that she'd dreamt of, though his eyes, bigger than the setting sun made up for his absence. His face on it's own was a holy feeling, and he had her breathing heavy already. He was propped up on his palm, in between her thighs he laid calmly. She smiled up at him, and he tucked her chin in his thumb and his fingertip, pulling her moist berry lips up to his own. His tongue pressed to her lips instantly, almost in a rush. Kairi shivered, parting her lips to give him permission to the gates to her mouth. He explored cautiously, and Kairi's hips moved forward when she breathed him in. Her reaction had his spare hand moving across her stomach, down her pelvis, directly skipping above it and straight to her thigh. She quivered once.

_Said, understand that if you're cold I'll keep you warm  
And besides, there's so much beauty in a storm._

"Is it too cold out here?" He asked under his breath, and she responded with a shake of her head. Her crimson hair became damp, and her tight heat grew in moisture. She looked at him through her thickening lashes, red strands of hair falling above her eyes. Sora took a moment to look at the woman beneath him, and every little bit of her. Her ivory skin held the tan of the sun, and her big blue eyes had the waves in their hands. She had the whole world in her being, and as a pure princess of heart, he wanted to feel her, and show her some purity of his own. He pressed his lips to hers, and his spare hand once against progressed, following the fabric of her little pink dress. This dress was short enough, let alone now that he was raising it past her upper-thigh. His fingertips just glazed her inner-thighs, and she whimpered in sort of an interrogation. Could he hurry it up a bit, or was she the only one dying for this? The princess of heart was feeling a little impure, but that was all right. She knew he was a little hungry in lust, too. It had been too long for him not to be, unless he was a love-hungry little girl.

_So come down with me to the shore, and what's more, I adore you  
So tell me, what is there to fear? You think some seraph up above is trying to rob us of our love._

She looked away from his face—he was taking this too slow, and it was growing to be an irritation. She wanted to hear him beg, now. Unfortunately, her cravings were stronger than her conscience. Sora didn't get the hint; instead, he only grew a bit offended.

"Look at me," He said, fondling at her jaw-line. She supposed that was a good enough start, and she tilted her head to face him. She wanted to smile, and tell him that she'd been waiting, but Kairi was anything but desperate. She'd never say anything relative to what she was thinking. That was the way that it had always been. She had to hold up her manners, as well as her reputation. It was her whole life, and that was something that could never change, no matter how much she wanted it to.

"Sorry," she said blankly, and he grinned, curling his knees upward to pin her even more. The sun kept setting, and she was alone, on a pouring beach with Sora. Whether his original intentions had been something like this, or not, she knew what they were, now. It felt beyond good to feel lust against her lips, and in her eyes, and on her skin. The rain grew in its weight, and Sora kept strong. This impressed her; he was going to go at it with her with rain pouring onto his back? Hot. Now, she knew that she wanted this just as much as he did. The tide was growing stronger, and Kairi felt it hit her feet a little harder. She turned her face after a sudden blink to see a huge wave. Her hands were starting to trail across the hem of Sora's shirt, when her face transformed completely. Her lips parted in shock, and he turned his head, shifting his weight to the sand, un-pinning her. A giant wave had formed, and a clear trail in the middle. When it landed, it hit up to Sora's neck, and now both of them were fairly drenched. Now they had more reason to take off the clothes, they guessed. But when Kairi opened her big blue eyes, there was a sleeping figure beside them. Unconscious, it opened its eyes. The figure had dark black spikes of hair, that had obviously been demolished under the waves, and the one eye she could see was a piercing gold. Kairi whimpered when Sora recovered to his defensive stance. She didn't move.

_Because the sky's not clear. My dear, you know there's not.  
Now listen to the rain upon the rooftop  
But the wind picked up._

"No need to move," the figure murmured, his voice mirroring Sora's. Now that she thought of it, the body's bare figure reflected a paler Sora. Exactly, actually. Kairi gasped when the Sora replica moved towards them, his shirt gone and boxers wet. 'Odd' was easily the jest of this situation. Sora himself had a gape on his jaw, his eyes wide when he stared into a darker mirror. Sora glared at him, and the other man just smiled in anticipation. Kairi cocked her head, intrigued by the other Sora, and couldn't help but wonder his name. Was his name Sora, too?

"Who are you?" Sora interrogated, but the figure only gestured for Sora to lie back down. His golden eyes were inviting to Kairi, though she knew curiosity wasn't a strong instinct to hold in this cruel world. She wanted his touch, too. It would be like a contrast of light and dark, because whoever the doppelganger was, he held some type of horrifying aura, like he'd just came from the other side of the world, where heads were being chopped off and bodies were being severed. Kairi squeezed her thighs together, feeling the aggravation of her moment having stopped. Sora turned back to her, and he probably could tell with the way her lips were formed. Sora glowered to her, kneeling back down as if beyond the point of confusion. He probably didn't see the way she'd looked at his doppelganger—and in truth, she didn't know why the other man's voice had hit her soft spot.

"Vanitas." He said softly, as if from another time. His following laugh was a little teasing to Kairi, and she furiously reached out to Sora. She was reaching her point of sickness, and no one was responding to it.

"Okay," Kairi rushed, as if trying to imagine a way to get 'Vanitas' away from them. She didn't understand why he was there, but right then, she didn't care one little bit. Sora groaned when the figure just twisted his body beside Kairi, and Sora leant above Kairi. She flushed a deep shade of scarlet. Two Soras? This was just insane, and she didn't know how to deal with her growing flow of desire. She cleared her throat, and looked to Sora, and though the keyblade wielder had no idea what she was thinking about, Vanitas' actions sort of responded for her.

_Out where the stones stand up like thrones beside the ocean, out where the waves make a grave of the sea. The lovers struggled in the middle of the tempest, and water angrily crawled up onto the beach._

"Would it be wrong to ignore the girl's desires?" Vanitas asked Sora, only a foot or so away from the very wet couple. Kairi looked away from the both of them, her heart pounding probably louder than thunder. The clouds were setting in with the rain, and the shore grew in silence. Not even the seas could out-thump her heartbeat. This was insanity, and Kairi felt it grow around her body, and even more so around her nether lips. Sora took a breath, and looked to Kairi in disbelief. In truth, Sora could see the way his body looked beneath the raindrops, and he felt the way he grew in excitement, like an ecstasy. It could be like a masturbation process, but with a female—but with Kairi, of all girls. The princess of heart. Now that the thought had come up, he wondered how it seemed to Kairi. Although she didn't know Vanitas, and although he didn't know her, it was like a Sora that would lead them; like a Sora that would show her pain in a whole other way, and though Kairi was a tight little virgin, and Sora didn't know how to maneuver himself, she squirmed in excitement.

"Would it be wrong to ignore mine?" Sora retorted, and instantly Vanitas' face lit up. This beach would hold far more than just outpourings of love, but lust, and sweet whispers of what the ocean only wished to withhold. A final budge of his side had Vanitas touching both Sora, and Kairi. The beach harvested the three of their bodies, side by side, where they seemed to realize may just be a difficult accomplishment, but no one opposed. The rain loosened its grip on their skin, but the sun had also lost its grip on the sky. The light was fading, and the stars were coming out.

"Very much so." Kairi finished, and the next moment crashed quickly. Though it was fast, neither Sora, nor Vanitas were rough. Sora's movements were stealthy, Vanitas' careful. Kairi laid back into the sand, letting her pretty red hair fall in through the damp tan grains. Sora knelt above her, and Vanitas pinned up behind him. Vanitas' hands traveled along Sora's biceps, and Sora cringed in a lost bit of repulsion—this would take some getting used to. Who was this stranger? Why was he so eager to get to touch the both of them, and how had the two been accepting of it all happening. Kairi relaxed, getting a bit aroused just seeing the two fool around. Her bottom lip trembled beneath the top, biting down on it with her top row of pearly whites. Of course, this was merely an experiment. The couple didn't know how to do this entirely; and this was why Vanitas' appearance came in quite the bit of handy measures. Vanitas pressed his cool chest to Sora's back, and Kairi began the tugging of Sora's shirt, up and over his head. To the side of them, it went. In between Sora's arms and his chest, Vanitas slid his arms through the small gap, and pushed Kairi's dress up, revealing the white lace that covered only a bit of her soft pelvis. Sora gulped, and Vanitas smiled, retracting his hands and returning them to Sora's now bare chest.

_Said, hold my hand and stay with me. We'll be released  
But the tide clung like an anchor to her feet._

Kairi licked her lips, watching Sora peel her panties to her knees. He looked surprised, and the poor keyblade wielder dealt with the rough touches of Vanitas behind him, as well as the doppelganger's dry chuckles. Vanitas knew of their inexperience, and he also knew that Sora would not be capable of handling the poor girl tonight. He knew of Destiny Islands, and he knew of his landing preciseness. Though he hadn't imagined this situation being so pleasure filling, so quickly. Sora slid downward, and his back brushed against Vanitas' stomach when he pressed back, to rub small circles into Kairi's forearms. Continuous massaging sent chills up the redhead's spine, until he finally bent his neck, to pull the rest of her dress up, and kiss her stomach. The lace of her underwear was bothering Vanitas, and he craved for it to disappear. He wanted to feel the pure little redhead—Kairi, the others had called her. One of the princesses of heart; he wanted to grow inside of her. He wanted to feel her tight, wet heat, just as much as Sora did. It was just harder for Sora to realize what he was feeling.

Kairi blenched a little, thrusting forward. Sora's eyes shot up to hers, but his lips didn't move from her skin, and Vanitas kissed into Sora's shoulder blades. All of their bodies shaped one-another's, and it seemed that tonight would hold much more than anyone had ever imagined. Sora looked back down to the skin above Kairi's ribcage, finally just pushing her dress over her face. She tugged the rest over her head, tossing it to the side for it to join Sora's shirt. Kairi groaned, feeling a little slow. Why was it her that felt like this should've been more urgent? Had she been in waiting for entirely too long, or were the both of them just unhealthily satisfied? Of course, she had no knowledge of what Vanitas was dying for. Vanitas could only take in the girl for all of her glory; he wanted to eat her heart out, simple as that. He bit into the nape of Sora's neck, almost nearing his shoulder. Sora took in a sharp breath, peeling down Kairi's underwear in a set-in reaction.

_And though he tried to make the water line recede, it pulled her out into the sea  
He could not break apart the waves to bring her safely back in._

He leaned back upwards, and sat up straight. Vanitas followed the wielder's movements, his spiked hair falling over his forehead as his eyes dilated in the following high he entered. He wasn't getting much off of this, but he would be, and waiting would leave his high even stronger in the ending result. Sora unclipped Kairi's bra when she leant forward, and Vanitas nibbled at Sora's shoulder, stopping at his jaw, when Kairi turned a little bit redder. She was fully exposed to the love of her life, as well as a doppelganger that she wanted to feel almost as much. Maybe more; but that thought was too intimidating to accept. Sora's hands left her side to cup her breasts, and he leaned forward, kissing down her chest. It was growing hotter, and the rain wasn't coming down in more than a few droplets now. She bent her elbows to run her hand through his spiky hair, using the other to give Vanitas some special attention, knowing he wasn't getting much out of this. Then again, he didn't know them, this was just something that he probably hadn't even expected. She accepted that she wanted more with Sora, though Vanitas was probably a better first try. Kairi quailed a little as Sora stroked down her hips again, his tongue brushing her skin every so often.

"Mmph," Her lips bloated into a moan as she felt Sora's lips wrap around the tip of her breast. He was so gentle, still such a child, even in a situation like this. The edges of his lips curled into a smile when he moved his hands downward. They trailed, but eventually stopped at her nether lips. He broke for air, once more kissing lightly to her stomach, and his back straightened when Vanitas bit a little harder into his back. The doppelganger gave a moment of tenderness though, and showed a bit of vulnerability, pressing his softening lips to Sora's neck.

"You know Sora," He whispered, kissing his nape again. "She needs a strong first time, and you can probably hold better if you just lead her into what I can properly introduce to the two of you." He whispered in Sora's ear, and as much as he craved to propose, his ego got the better of him. Sora didn't want to look stupid because he didn't know what movements to press, and what to do exactly. He'd never even seen anything been done, he didn't have the stomach to watch sex scenes on TV. Riku had talked about the internet sites, but Sora was never into sitting down for a long time. Vanitas pressed his lips to the skin beneath Sora's ear, and Sora frowned a little, but nodded in agreement. Kairi didn't argue. Sora traced his finger into the lining of her warm heat, playing around between the labium. Kairi thrusted, and her lips parted. Vanitas smiled, helpless, loving the girl's little noises and movements. He was getting hooked, undeniably, which wasn't on his schedule. He didn't have time for loving, even when it meant being part of a woman; and it had always come down to the love of a woman. This woman had already found someone, but still... Vanitas had found her. She couldn't have said yes to his entrance for no reason. She felt something too, didn't she? Sora flicked lightly at her clit, toying around with a finger, then two, then one again as Kairi's moans grew too loud for their situation to handle.

Vanitas kept focus, though his body was growing limp. He'd been in the same hanging position for awhile, and his hard-on just didn't stop. Sora of course would require a long night of ejaculation, but he knew that once this took place, he could handle Kairi all on his own.

_He watched her hand break through the surface once  
Then disappear again._

Taking Kairi's virginity was something that Sora wanted, but even more, he wanted to take it the right way. He trained his mind to think that this would never happen, and after this, he would drown himself in the masturbation. He would drown in the high that he was feeling in the rain on his naked body. He wouldn't mind tonight, in fact, Sora would forget it, and as he felt Kairi's chest raise to his, and back again, he felt Vanitas nudge at his back. Instinctively, Sora roughed this, and laid beside Kairi. He wouldn't take her virginity tonight, but he would learn how he would. He would be the one to own it; to own her and all of who she was. Instead, Vanitas would take it tonight, and for now, Sora had to accept it. Tomorrow he wouldn't, but now, he would take the moment in. If Vanitas seemed to be what he claimed, things would go extraordinarily. As they should.

Vanitas moved fast, and immediately Kairi clutched at the waistline of his boxers, folding the tip down a little. It was time, and the doppelganger was roaring to go. He held his hands at the skin of her waist, and glanced up at her as if he'd say 'on three', and they would be bonded. She lost sight of who she was, and Kairi realized what was happening, more than who they were. She took a moment to admire the devil boy, though; she realized she'd never felt this comfortable naked before. She pressed her fingers to his firm, pale chest, trailing downward, her eyes finally focused on his cock. She licked her lips, again.

"Oh," Was all that came out, and he kissed her lightly, and Sora protectively grasped one of the top of Kairi's arms. He braced her for this, as her boyfriend, he didn't even understand how he was allowing this to happen. Maybe it was pride taking over, and having him desire to do things the right way.

"Shut up." Vanitas coughed out, and Sora cleared his throat. Being in the same body shape, Sora and Vanitas were of the same manhood; and if Kairi approved of Vanitas, then she would approve of he. Kairi smiled bright, and he kissed her nose, then her lip. She tasted him; a rare, tart, certainly satisfying taste that his tongue left on her lips.

_Forever wait inside the sea for my, my dear. I hear you  
You speak in every curling wave, and sing in every violent breeze_

He pressed her downward, losing their eye contact, holding his hands on her knees. Gripping at her bare thighs, Vanitas spread her legs further apart. Sora braced her, taking one of her hands in his and pressing his lips to her cheek. She closed her eyes, slowly. He then removed his hands from her knees, and firmly grasped her hips. She didn't move, and gave him plenty of space. Within that moment, Kairi felt him enter. Sora closed his eyes, too, seeing the position they were in was enough. He could handle, and although he was tempted to push Vanitas off, right now, it looked enough like he himself was doing it for Kairi. It was like them having sex in a cosplay sort of mirror. Kairi hit her climax, and she moaned when he pressed inward. He didn't take his time before he started to pound into her tight heat, and he moved out and in. Vanitas had taken no time to start gentle, and Kairi obviously was in pain. She bit into her lip, and it bled a little when she scratched into Sora's hand.

At first, it had her sore, but after a bit, she got used to the feeling. Then, it was just a glorious high that she wanted to feel forever. They created a basic enveloping rhythm.

Within moments, the night was over.

_Someday not far away from here. My dear, I swear I'll see you  
And we will hear the seraphs cry, for they will still envy you and I._

The sun felt good on their skin, and waking up on the beach seemed like a dream come true. Of course, the dream came to pieces when Riku approached the threesome, clear to naked on the beaches shore.

"What the-?"

_How they envied you and I._


End file.
